Email
by Totemdancer
Summary: Sometimes; you do get what you wish for! CH5 & CH6 I can't post on here as they are NC17 Plz goto http:www.csi-forensics.com to read the ending.
1. Default Chapter

**Email  
**  
**Rating: R**   
**Disclaimers:** Still don't own em, if I did, wouldn't have to write stuff like this would I? ;o) I'll keep buying the lottery tickets! You never know!

Chapter One  
  
The email stood open on her laptop, he couldn't resist reading it especially as his name had jumped at him out of the text. He knew he shouldn't read it, you never "hear" anything good about yourself if you eavesdrop. This was like eavesdropping, he surmised, but was more significant; this was in type, in black and white, and this was about him. His curiosity dragged him closer to the screen, as he started to read down the page. After only a few lines, he tried to force himself to stop, but his eye's disobeyed him as they scanned further down the page. The words hitting him like a freight train, his heart hammered against his chest. He could be caught at any minute, but he couldn't drag his eyes away, couldn't drag himself away. He needed to know more, he had to read to the end. He felt the door open behind him, the air stirred in the quiet room and he spun on his heel, caught red handed and decidedly red faced. The coffee cup in her hand shook, as she registered his proximity to her laptop, and she felt the colour rise in her cheeks. Darting passed him; she managed to get her hand on the laptop and snapped it shut with a loud click. The sound echoed around the room, the only other noise was the sound of their breathing. Hers panicky and on edge from being found out, his ragged and heavy from what he had just read and the fact he'd been caught. The adrenaline pounded through his system as he hurriedly muttered some excuse about filing reports on time, and slunk from the room like a disobedient dog, that had been caught crapping on the carpet.  
  
Her hands couldn't stop shaking as she sat down before the laptop. Opening it, she closed her eyes and prayed the email wasn't there. Prayed that he'd been reading the ballistics report. Prayed that, she had closed it down and not left it open, as she swore she had. She opened her eyes slowly, one slightly before the other. Squinting, not quite wanting to see what she knew was before her. Fingers crossed she opened her eyes. Sweet Jesus it was there, in bold Copperprint gothic splattered across her screen. Oh Lord, now what was she going to do? How much had he read? Enough, by the look on his face, and his hurried exit from the room. She was never going to live this down. Mentally slapping herself for writing it, never mind leaving it open for the whole world to view, she decided she needed to go climb back into her shell.  
  
Horatio landed backwards in his office chair with a dull thud. The chair scuttled backwards on its wheels and he threw his feet up on the edge of his desk and leaned back. His hands ground into his tired eyes, making colours flash across the back of his eyelids, as he thought about what he had just witnessed. The words rung in his head, not sentences just words. Odd words pulled from the text, danced in his vision as he tried to recollect the matching words that went with them. His mind slowly cajoled them into shape in his head. And the realisation, of what he had just read brought him back to his senses. He sat bolt upright, his feet falling off the end of the desk, with a muffled thump as they hit the thick carpet. He knew what he had to do. He needed to explain; to reason with her, to tell her he understood.  
  
Reaching the lab, he steeled himself and opened the door. The silence hit him immediately and the vacuum of emptiness ripped into him. She wasn't there. Where had she gone? Damn he should have stayed, should have explained there and then. But no, he'd run scared like a teenager, afraid of his own feelings locking, himself in his room. And now she was nowhere to be found. Flipping open his phone he stared at the numbers, "Ring her!" his brain screamed at him, but his fingers wouldn't respond. He snapped his phone shut and went on a building search. She had to be there somewhere, and he knew she wouldn't be able to look him in the face again unless, they got this cleared up. Determined to find her, he prowled the whole building from top to bottom; like a panther stalking its prey. Finally he found himself back at the ballistics lab. Slowly pushing the door, he found the room still empty and he ventured inside, to wait.  
  
Calleigh sat, hunkered down, staring through the balcony railings. Looking out over the parking lot, she could have cried. She just couldn't believe how stupid she'd been. It was totally idiotic of her to leave that email open on her laptop. She had only gone for coffee, but Tim had side tracked her. Oh my God, it dawned on her, he would have had perfectly enough time to read the whole thing. What was she going to do? Tucked up in the corner, she'd managed to hide herself from view, as she tried to think what the hell she was going to say to him. My God it certainly wasn't very lady like. Oh Lord, what must he think of her? She tried frantically to recall exactly what she'd typed and stopped instantly, it was that bad. She was surprised he hadn't had a heart attack when he read it. No, not Horatio, he would be OK with it, he would be amused by it, yes, he would. She was trying to convince herself now! Convince? Hell, he was gonna freak! She swore she would never be able to look him in the eye again. She had to find him, to explain. She owed him that much, and still that small nagging doubt in the back of her head tried to tell her, he hadn't read that much. What if he hadn't read it in its entirety? Then, she'd be deeper in the hole she was fast digging for herself. She couldn't face him, but she had to and slowly, she dragged herself to her feet. The walk back, to her lab the longest in history. Conceding that it was better out in the open, then she could get back to normal. Whatever the hell that was. Normal had just been thrown on its head.  
  
Being the source of such stimulating reading, was not something Horatio Caine had ever envisaged of himself. He was finding it all a little too intriguing and to be honest, if he really admitted it, arousing. He knew that she looked up to him, and respected him professionally as he did her. Personally and to be totally frank, he thought she was drop dead gorgeous, as well as smart and witty and.... The list rolled on like an autocue in his head. He needed to stop now and think, think what he was going to say to her. What if she didn't want to speak to him? She trusted him. He'd broken that trust. Purely by reading what had been, a very personal and intimate email. It had been a mistake, he did know that, but it was about him. He was after all only human. He, like everyone else on the planet, out of sheer morbid fascination would have read it! He wanted to scream, how could he have been so stupid, to be caught reading it. God his head was in pieces. He had to get it together, had to hang in there. He could get through this, he knew he could. He just needed to explain. It would be all right once he'd explained. Yes it would be fine. Once he could speak to her all would be sorted and settled back to normality. Now he knew he was kidding himself, normal! Nothing was ever going to be normal again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Rating: R**

Chapter Two  
  
Horatio sat, for what seemed an age in the dimly lit lab, where was she? Surely, she would come back? She couldn't be that scared of him? Could she? He thought about it, if the shoe was on the other foot, what would he be doing? Oh yeah hiding in his office! This was pathetic they were both adults for Gods sake. Where the Hell was she? He was about to get up and stalk around the building again, when he saw the door tentatively open and a blonde head poke round it. He got the 'startled deer in headlights' look! Her eyes, wide as saucers, as she spotted him sat by the workbench. She looked to all intents and purposes like she was about to bolt and he jumped up. Managing to grab an arm, he spun her through the doorway. Closing the door firmly with his foot, he pulled her close. Too close, he realised after the fact. His subconscious had taken over, and all he could see where her words, spilling across his mind, almost pleading and imploring for him to touch her, to hold her. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he pulled her into his personal space. Saw the blush creep steadily up her cheeks; saw the sudden shyness at being found out in her eyes. This was going to be very awkward he realised as he stood only inches from her. He felt her tremble as he stood looking down at her, tipping his head, he lowered it to meet her eyes.  
  
She was barely inches from him and he wasn't too sure whether; she was entirely comfortable with being this close, and he couldn't really tell. He was too busy concentrating, on not leaping on her, as she'd wished in her email. God why had he read that email, he fought back the overwhelming compulsion to just kiss her, which was what she wanted apparently, she wanted him to kiss her, wanted him to make the first move. Wanted him to lie her down across the lab bench... God he didn't know where to put himself. Why? Had he read that email, now everything was upside down and turned around. He felt like his entire existence now balanced finely on what happened next. On whether he forced the issue and took a chance or backed off and gave her space to come back to him. He tried to concentrate on what he wanted to say, but his mind wasn't working. Reasoning had gone out of the window, when he, had made the decision to stop her leaving again. He was facing a battle, between professionalism and something a whole hell of a lot more personal. She opened her mouth to speak and he silenced her with a finger rested gently against her lips. He knew now that words were not going to solve this, she had poured her heart into the words in her email and he realised how stupid he'd been not to see it before now. How stupid he'd been, not to realise how he felt about her, until it had jumped up and slapped him into next week. Pulling gently he guided her across the lab, away from the windows, into, the relative privacy of a darkened corner. He felt his back connect with the lab wall and pulled her in closer, until he could feel her just barely on the outer limits of his senses.  
  
Calleigh's, mind by this point had lost the plot entirely, her heart was hammering against her rib cage, her skin trembled under his touch, goose bumps raised on her bare arms. His presence so close, was sending shivers down her spine and she felt her knees weaken as he drew her body towards him. Every nerve jangled, as the anticipation of what he was going to do next grew and she went weak. Her mind screamed that she had to explain, but her mouth wouldn't form the words. She couldn't break his gaze and felt herself being drawn into his stare. Into those blue eyes, that crinkled with amusement at her obvious reactions. Those eyes now darkened with something else, something she'd never seen there, before and she sighed against his finger still gently resting against her lips, silencing her. She fought the urge to break the contact, fought with every sinew in her body to stop herself collapsing into his arms and surrendering to whatever was to come. Her mind raced, she couldn't think straight, hell she didn't want to think straight, she wanted to get lost in another world, another universe where nothing resided, but the two of them. She wanted to collapse in his arms and let the world evaporate around them. All this, because of a stupid email, she began to wish she'd written it months ago!  
  
Her reactions were not lost on him now, as they stood mere centimetres apart he could feel the heat from her body through his clothes. The slight tremor that passed through her arm muscles as he'd led her into the seclusion of the corner. He heard her breathing change as he pulled her even closer. Felt her lips move ever so slightly, felt her breathe expelled in a contented sigh, the lightest movement that had registered in his brain as an invitation. An invitation to find out more, and slowly he pulled her too him. Moving her between his legs, pulling her body into full contact with his own, his arm snaked around her back, holding her firmly drawing her in. His breathing ragged as he tried desperately to retain an ounce of decorum. He still couldn't break the touch he had on her lips; he didn't want too, not yet. If he did he'd be lost; he needed to keep the contact the feel of soft delicate skin under his fingertip. If he moved his hand now he'd have to replace the contact and he didn't want to just yet. He needed to know for sure that this was truly what she wanted, but not here, now. He couldn't do this here, the world was watching and he made a decision. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Calleigh knew, just as much as he did, that there and then wasn't going to be an option. Later maybe, but not now. Her reluctance to let go waned as she heard footsteps outside the lab and she almost jumped backwards; only just managing to make it look like she was doing something important as Eric walked in. She heard the chuckle that Horatio couldn't suppress and turned quickly to see him, still leaning back, his hands on his hips with a foot resting lazily against the wall. His eyes crinkled with amusement and something else even more intriguing. The game was definitely afoot. She felt her cheeks flood with colour as she blushed furiously. Turning away quickly, she hid her face from Eric's bemused eyes. And whatever the hell it was; that was flickering in Horatio's.  
  
Eric, not quite oblivious to what he'd walked in on, handed Calleigh the ballistic evidence from a case he was working on and made a swift exit. The air in the room felt heated with something, he was pretty sure, though he didn't want to put his finger on it. Least of all, think about. He couldn't hide the great grin though, that spread across his face, as he left the room.  
  
Horatio finally managed to compose himself enough to drag himself away from the wall. If it hadn't been there to support him, he was pretty sure he would have collapsed. Walking on decidedly shaky legs, he reached the lab bench where Calleigh was trying to concentrate on the evidence before her. Slowly, he ran his hands along the smooth rounded edge of the bench, caressing the bare cool metal, stroking his hands back and forth. Distracting her, he leaned against her arm, just barely regaining the contact he was already missing. He knew she was watching his hands, staring down at his hands moving across the dull surface.   
"Hmmm" he raised his eyes, head tilted to catch her eyes. A shock of red hair fell over his forehead as he leaned closer and breathed into her ear, "Later"   
He registered the effect it had on her, as her knees went weak and she leaned heavily against him. As soon as he felt her weight, he removed the contact. The only place now to lean was the bench and he smirked wickedly as he turned and walked out of the lab.  
  
_Oh sweet Lord, what was Horatio doing to her_! She couldn't concentrate; every time she tried to get her mind on her work, it strayed back to the corner of the lab. To a brief coming together, a brief moment in time, that she felt was suspended over her, teasing her. She had to get through her work and shift her mind back out of the gutter it was rapidly falling into. The image of his hands gliding across the bench in front of her was driving her crazy. A gesture that meant more than any words she could have ever written. She knew now, he had read all of her email. Finally as the light grew dim outside, she finished up and started to pack away, every sense on edge, waiting for the footsteps that she knew would be heading towards her soon. Nervousness struck her, all of a sudden, and she hummed brightly, trying desperately to quell the nervous anticipation churning in her stomach.  
  
Horatio finally reached the bottom of the stack of reports on his desk; his mind had been wandering as the afternoon wore on. Every so often, he had caught himself leaning back in his chair and getting lost in his own mind, in a fantasy not of his making. He had to shake it off too many times and, now, as the day drew to a close and the lab quiet for once; emptied of its occupants, his mind flew back to Calleigh without any prompting. This time he didn't shake it off and, reaching for his jacket, he got up and made his way down to the ballistics lab. The corridors darkened in the slowly fading light, he couldn't quite believe the power that her words now held over him. A power that had him longing to hold her close again, to fulfil the fantasy that had played out on a computer screen before his very eyes, only hours ago. Reaching the lab, he knew she was still there; her tuneful humming reached him through the stillness of the otherwise empty building.  
  
Stopping just on the edge of the doorway, he paused and took in the sight before him. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched her as she purposely put away all the recorded evidence in the cabinets, clearing the bench, in the middle of the room, of its contents.  
  
She hadn't realised his presence as he crept on silent feet across the lab and grabbed her from behind. Pulling her backward into his arms, engulfing her with his body. Shock, surprise, pleasant; not unpleasant ran down her body as she accepted his embrace. Turning ever so slowly, feeling every inch of his body through her clothes, revelling in the glide of fabric against skin, she finally faced him. Leaning inwards, she stood on tiptoe.  
"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" She whispered seductively, innocently in his ear, as her hands ran slowly up the front of his jacket.   
"Well, the pleasure would depend..." the pause was heart stopping. As his hands slowly made their way to her waist, his fingers tucking just under the rim of her waistband as he pushed her back against the lab bench   
"On whether you would like me to.... Reply... to your email..." His blue eyes twinkled in the light from the fluorescent tubes in the ceiling above. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
His hands crept slowly across her bare skin, tracing the line of her waistband, leading slowly to the hollow of her back. Fingers moved tentatively, easing under her belt, pushing deeper between soft skin and smooth fabric, as he closed in on her waiting for any sign of rejection. None came and he stepped forward. Pinning her, between his warm hard muscled body and the cold bare metal of the bench behind her. He stopped himself from diving in, from taking over, he wanted this to last, wanting her to have everything she dreamed of. Wanting it to be all, which she ever dreamed.  
  
Calleigh collapsed into his arms as his breath tickled her neck, his hair brushing gently against the side of her face as he bent his head to her neck. Lips trailed gently, across her throat lay bare, before him. Her nerves prickling, as the lightest of kisses pecked her skin and every electron in her body fired simultaneously. He felt the shudder that passed through her and used it. Gentle kisses meandered, slowly from her ear down to her collarbone and back up, every touch of lips against skin and she melded her body closer to his. Her arms encased between two layers of silk as she slowly drew her hands up his back, pulling him tight against her, for fear of waking up and it all being a dream. It wasn't a dream and as his lips moved to hers, she couldn't help the low moan of sheer unadulterated pleasure that slid unbidden against his lips, as he brought them down softly against hers. Small kisses his lips still moving in that painfully slow rhythm that had her leaning into him. The tiniest of touches fluttered and withdrew from her lips never quite breaking contact, just the lightest of caresses. Teasing her, seducing her. Fingers gliding slowly up her back reaching smoothly under her hair to caress the back of her neck. Desperately wanting more, she leaned into his kiss and he removed his lips, instead running them down her cheek over her jaw line back to a spot on her neck where she trembled when he touched it. His breath warm and sweet mingled with the moisture from his lips and made the hairs on her neck stand up. He was driving her crazy already and he had no plan on stopping, any time soon.  
  
His fingers at the nape of her neck, slowly moving into her hair, gliding through blonde silk as his lips and tongue moved stealthily, down the side of her neck. As his other hand slid, its way up the back of her shirt and was firmly planted between her shoulder blades, long fingers spread wide, slowly moving against her skin, holding her close. Every so often, breath cooled, hit fragile damp, sensitised skin and Calleigh trembled, her nails seeking flesh through his shirt, as she held on for dear life. Clinging to him, her breath coming in gasps as the relentless nerve tingling kisses poured over her heat flushed, skin. She surrendered to his touch as he moved his mouth, slowly deliberately, back to her lips. The teasing was torture, her mind reeling, she couldn't think straight, had no urge to even attempt to. As at last, she felt his lips on hers, different now, wanting as well as giving. His tongue flicked to her lips tasting, seeking as she moaned softly, tipping her head parting her lips allowing him past the point of no return. Fingers grabbed for anything they could hold onto, as she span out of control, swept away on a flood tide of emotions. Silk, bunched up in her hands, imploring him not to stop, as she pulled him closer. His fingers, spidered through her hair, grasping it gently, as the air between them became none existent. Slowly, she was being moved backwards, the bench unyielding behind her, his body relentlessly pressing into her, until she could barely breathe, till she could barely stand. She could feel ever inch of him, muscle hard and taunt, against her as she moulded herself to his form. Seeking to blend her body with his, allowing flames of passion to engulf her as she unravelled her legs, wrapping them around him and pulled him closer still. Trying to encourage him to dive deeper to plunge over the edge and not look back.  
  
As much as he wanted to carry on, to allow himself to be swept away, he couldn't. He knew he had to get both of them out of the lab, before stopping was not, going to be an option left open to him. It was fast getting to that point. Just the sheer fact, he was holding her against him, kissing her, drowning in her. Feeling her breathing against his cheek, her heart pounding in her chest. Was more than enough, pulling back, breaking the kiss that he would happily have died in. He took in every delicate curve of her face, her eyelashes sweeping gently against her cheeks as he watched her. The slight pink flush, that lingered across her cheekbones. Her blonde hair flowing like liquid around her shoulders. Lips swollen from his kiss, he fought back overwhelming desire and gently he held her back at arm's length. Desperately trying to control his breathing, leaning forward he whispered in her ear. Accepting his utterance, she backed up slowly, unwinding her legs, not truly wanting to remove her body from its resting-place, against his. Slowly, reluctantly they drew apart, hands still tentatively keeping the slightest of contact. Fingers, barely touching, he lead her out of the lab and towards the elevator, he had to get her home, into his bed. 


End file.
